Repartidor de Besos AU
by LovelyGubbare
Summary: Hermione Granger estaba en la ruina. Tenía dos opciones: ir a la cárcel o casarse con un hombre terriblemente serio sin emociones. Y Ron Weasley no estaba para caprichos de una niña tonta mimada. (Adaptada a Besar a un Ángel, de Susan Elizabeth Philips).
1. Muñequitos de boda

**Disclameir:** Los personajes son exclusivamente de JK Rowling. El trama o tema de la historia fue creada por Susan Elizabeth Philips.

**Aclaración:** No será exactamente igual al libro. Yo haré mi propia historia.

**Capítulo 1**

**Muñequitos de boda**

Hermione Granger siempre habíase imaginado cómo sería el día de su boda. Florecillas blancas y rosas adornando cada columna que sostuviera el salón en donde se realizaran esos votos sagrados con el hombre de su vida. Y ella, con un despampanante vestido blanco con una interminable cola que era llevada por tres doncellas, mientras que la esperaban en el altar el amor de su vida, con un terno elegante y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era una boda de ensueño.

Sin embargo, no se consigue todo lo que se desea.

Tuvo que conformarse con contraer matrimonio con alguien que apenas recordaba su nombre. Y prefería eso, ya que sabía con claridad que era ese acuerdo o la cárcel. Una horrible celda por llenarse de gigantes deudas y pocos ingresos con qué justificarlas.

-Señorita Granger, sus votos… -le dijo el ministro, aclarándose la garganta.

Hermione miró a todos lados, y reparó especialmente en su padre, Clayton Granger, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido y un aire autoritario que ella había aprendido a asumirlo como el real rostro de su progenitor. Luego vio a su costado y encontró a Yenifer Yordan, con aburrimiento y revisando el reloj a cada momento. También había aprendido a aguantarla. Clayton no había podido escoger mejor mujer que aquella caprichosa y vanidosa "señorita" de treinta años.

Y después, desvió la mirada y hallóse en los ojos de… Vaya, cómo describir esos ojos. Horriblemente muertos, sin una pizca de sueños o humor. Ni en sus peores ideaciones podía haberse imaginado que terminaría con un hombre como él. Sus labios no parecían sonreír, ni siquiera se asomaba la alegría. ¿De dónde lo había sacado su padre?

-Er… yo, Hermione Jean Granger, te tomo a ti… -comenzó a decir, pero en seguida se calló, descendiendo en el tono. ¿Acaso era que no podía o no quería recordar el nombre de su… prometido?

-Ronald… -oyó que le susurraban, que le soplaban la respuesta.

Hermione intentó sonreír, pero no salió nada de eso.

-Ronald… -repitió, con duda y a la vez miedo. No se creía estar haciendo eso. Si su madre estuviera viva… tal vez ni se hubiera casado. Vio al tal Ronald, que ni siquiera la miraba, y que parecía estar más fastidiado que un esposo enamorado. Se imaginó cómo habría podido suceder el acuerdo entre Clayton y él. "Mi estimado Ronald, te daré la chequera y agrégale al 1 cuantos ceros te den la gana". Asqueroso dinero-… como mi horrible esposo.

Oyó susurros y algunas risas. Yenifer rodó los ojos. Clayton se puso más serio y enfadado. Hermione ni siquiera tuvo una pizca de vergüenza, y es que en ocasiones como esas, su estúpido e inoportuno sentido del humor salía a flote. A decir verdad, era muy sincera. No obstante, cuando viró la mirada, vio a Ronald enarcando una ceja, extrañado, y como siempre, sin sonrisa.

La ceremonia terminó, y Hermione agradeció no haber besado a su esposo. Ambos salieron por la alfombrada, mientras eran aplaudidos por los invitados que estaban en las bancas, que sinceramente Hermione no conocía a ninguno. Pero ella no fue grosera con nadie, por lo que sonreía y agradecía.

Arribaron a la recepción y la joven de cabello castaño se sentía más segura, con un par de personas que sí conocía y eran amables. El salón tenía un aire aristocrático y a la vez moderno, por el toque que le había dado Yenifer. Hermione no la apreciaba, sabía que Yenifer lo hacía únicamente para quedar bien con Clayton (aunque ni por eso) y con sus amistades. Así podía decir "_Por supuesto que yo me ocupé de la decoración de la boda de mi Hermione. Es que la quiero tanto_". Menuda víbora.

Lo que realmente sí era de gusto para Hermione era que hubiese muchos invitados. Así podría esconder y zafarse de su padre y su horrible esposo. Su único destino era la cocina. La ansiada y solitaria cocina. Encontró a un par de meseros, que la saludaron y salieron del lugar. Ella intentó absorber todo el aire que pudo y se tranquilizó. En momentos como esos, tenía la suerte de ser optimista. Alzó la mirada y encontró el gran pastel de boda reposando sobre la mesa central. Se acercó vacilando y admiró los tres pisos de torta. Y unos muñequitos en la superficie, muñequitos de novio y novia, esposo y esposa que parecían más felices que en la vida real.

-Podría ser peor, podría ser peor –se alentó ella misma. Y era cierto. Podría serlo. Podría estar en el calabazo, siendo el nuevo juguete de todas las mujeres.

Se escondió debajo de la mesa y el mantel hasta el suelo cuando oyó voces que se aproximaban, y que eran terriblemente familiares. Por suerte, para ese día tan "especial", usó un vestido perla y celeste que no llegaba hasta más de la rodilla.

-Debes ser duro con ella. Que su estupidez e imprudencia no sean obstáculos para ti –dijo Clayton con esa voz que ciertamente desconocía y conocía simultáneamente-. No es muy inteligente, vivía de libros pero no es para nada astuta. No sabe nada de la vida. Ron, sé que tú eres el más indicado para enseñarle. Además, a pesar de ser así, lo único bueno en ella es que es leal, aunque muy materialista.

A Hermione ya no le sorprendía que Clayton hablara así de ella. Era su forma de decir _"No te quiero, pero te acepto"_. Y en esas ocasiones, echaba de menos a su madre, quien sí demostraba su cariño real hacia ella.

-¿Podrás con ella, verdad? –preguntó.

-Tal vez –dijo la fría y seca voz de su marido.

-Debes hacerle recordar sus defectos, y así ella se sumirá.

-No creo que sea necesario. Ahora te está escuchando –respondió Ron.

Hermione se sintió expuesta en cuanto él levantó la basta de la tela. ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta? ¿Era un mago o un maldito clarividente?

-¿Planeas cada momento para avergonzarme, Hermione? –cuestionó Clayton, decepcionado siempre de ella-. ¿No pudiste elegir mejor lugar para estar?

La joven de veintisiete años salió y acomodó su vestido. Echó un mechón detrás de su oreja y suspiró levemente.

-Creo que es momento de partir –dijo Ron, observando su reloj de mano.

-Pero, ni siquiera hemos saludado a los invitados… apenas hemos estado diez minutos… y el pastel… -tartamudeaba Hermione. No quería estar a solas con él. Le entró un pánico terrible que la dejaba sin palabras.

-Haz caso. Él es tu marido, Hermione –impuso Clayton.

Y entonces comenzó el mareo. Sintió desfallecer y que la habitación daba vueltas. Pero si se hubiera caído, apostaba a que ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho algo por ella.

Se abochornó, necesitaba aire, muchísimo. Caminó entre los invitados. El corazón parecía querérsele salir. _¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Cielos!_ Llegó al umbral y se detuvo para abrir la puerta; sin embargo, increíblemente, Ron la abrió y le cedió el paso. No sin antes cogerle de la muñeca y acercarse peligrosamente a su oído derecho.

-Más te vale ser buena esposa, cara de ángel, porque no estoy para tus caprichos –dijo y salió, dejándole paralizada y muerta de miedo.


	2. Carretera

**Capítulo 2**

**Carretera**

Hermione, de pequeña, le tenía un gran terror a los fantasmas que podrían esconderse debajo de su cama, o tal vez en el clóset. Ahora, de grande, lo que más le asustaba era el hombre que estaba a poca cercanía de ella, encerrados en un auto que andaba en dirección al aeropuerto. Porque el viaje de Australia a Londres era lo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Debía mantener la compostura. Su madre le había enseñado a hacerlo. ¿Qué mejor para ocultar su rostro que mirar por la ventanilla y despedirse de Australia? Supuestamente Londres iba a ser el lugar de ensueño para su luna de miel, y sinceramente era un punto a favor, ya que ella deseaba conocerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ella ya había ideado un plan que dejaría a todos satisfechos, en especial a Ron Weasley. Y pensando en Ron Weasley, sintió que debía conocerlo un poco más, porque al fin y al cabo, era legalmente su esposo. Suspiró y viró la cabeza. Observó al hombre de veintinueve con el pelo despeinado, la corbata desajustada y un botón de la camisa abierta. Parecía estar más interesante lo que hubiese afuera que saber al menos un poco de Hermione.

Tenía que relajarse un poco, algo que tranquilizara sus nervios y le borrar las únicas palabras que Ron Weasley le había dicho hace unos momentos.

"¡Un cigarro!". Excelente opción. De su pequeña cartera extrajo uno de esos rollitos de nicotina que aminoraban la tensión.

-No deberías fumar –pareció decir Weasley con tranquilidad-. ¿No sabes que provoca severas consecuencias, como respirar por la tráquea?

Hermione miró ese pequeño cigarro, aterrorizada. Imaginarse con una abertura en medio del cuello no era precisamente lo que quería. Y a decir verdad, le asqueó por completo. Le dio una corta calada antes de apagarlo y sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerse en acción y exponer su petición.

-Señor Weasley –llamó en un intento su atención, pero lo único que logró fue que él se removiera en su asiento-. ¿No cree que deberíamos tratarnos con familiaridad?

-¿Familiaridad? –repitió sin verla.

-Así es. Al fin y al cabo, estamos… casados -¡Pudo lograr no escupir la palabra!

-En realidad, no lo creo.

Ese tipo si era muy duro. Hermione tomó un gran respiro.

-¿Sabe? Este acuerdo es una tontería, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?

-Sí, sería estupendo que cerraras esa boca, cara de ángel.

¿Cómo podía sentirse enfada en tan poco tiempo?

-He pensado que tal vez, después de este bellísimo paseo, cada uno se fuese por su lado. Me refiero ¿cuál sería el punto de vivir entre desconocidos? Francamente no tiene sentido. Así que, si usted acepta cederme la mitad del dinero que cobró, tenga por asegurado que no volverá a verme –terminó con una voz animada y, para ella, convincente.

-¿Y por qué tendría que cederte YO el dinero, cara de ángel?

-¡Deje de llamarme así! –chilló, perdiendo los estribos.

-Agradece que lo haga. Además, el trato que hice con tu padre fue que esto durara seis meses –se volvió y la miró a los ojos-. Y eso pienso hacer.

-Ni siquiera sé cuál es su segundo nombre.

-Bilius –respondió al instante.

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto, cara de ángel?

-¿No pensará que viviremos juntos en una playa como una luna de miel, cierto?

-La verdad es que no –Hermione sintió que había progresado, avanzado-. No será una playa, ni exactamente una luna de miel.

Y dicho esto fue cuando llegaron a su destino. El aeropuerto, según Hermione, iba a ser el lugar en donde ambos se despedirían y cada uno se iría en dirección contraria.

Hermione volvió a sentir pánico. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Cómo sobreviviría? Recordó al instante las palabras de su padre: "Hermione, obedece por una vez en un tu vida. Si logras pasar seis meses con Ron, yo mismo te entregaré una pensión mensual y te libraré de tus deudas. Si no, te veré cada mes en el reclusorio".

Tragó saliva. Escalofriante, pero cierto.

-Al mal tiempo, buena cara –se dijo con desgano.

Hermione estaba hecha una furia. Ron Weasley había tenido el atrevimiento de ordenar que reorganizaran sus maletas, cuando ella misma se había tomado el tiempo justo para hacerlo. Soportaba y se tranquilizaba mientras que el viento golpeaba contra su rostro y hacía que sus rizos flotaran alrededor de ella. No había proferido ni una sola palabra en el vuelo, y no planeaba hacerlo en ese viaje en carro teniendo como conductor al estúpido de Ron Weasley. Lo único que valió la pena fue que el paisaje de los costados era más pasivo y realmente merecedor de ser visto, ya que poco a poco desaparecían las casas o cualquier tipo de construcción humana, y daba paso a árboles y una carretera interminable. Y fue cuando ella se puso a meditar. Se sintió melancólica. Técnicamente estaba en rumbo a su "luna de miel". Hacía algún tiempo que iba a casarse, con un hombre al que sí amaba, pero quien no supo valorarla lo suficiente.

-_Lo hice por ti, hija. Imagínate si el patán hubiese sido tu marido_ –rememoró las palabras de su madre después de que Hermione se enterara de que su progenitora había seducido a su esposo (diez años mayor que ella) y éste había caído redondito. No sabía cómo tomárselo, o bien como un gesto maternal o una actitud egoísta de su madre para no estar sola.

Y cielos, realmente amó Gilderoy. No por su dinero, por su estatus o sus propiedades. Sino por ser el hombre maduro y bueno que había esperado. ¡Iba a casarse con él! ¡Iba a ser feliz! No tenía idea de que después de dos años, terminaría en un auto, rumbo al desierto o la nada, con un extraño, quien no dejaba de llamarle "cara de ángel".

Sin querer, por ser tan desgraciadamente sentimental, soltó una lagrimita que fue de inmediato borrada de un manotazo.

-¿E-estás llorando? –preguntó Ron fijando su vista en ella por un segundo.

-¿Es algo que te importa? –preguntó, tuteándole por primera vez.

-Ciertamente no, pero me parece raro. Mira, sé que no nos soportamos, pero tampoco significa que soy un ogro –aclaró.

-Hasta un ogro es más caballeroso –susurró Hermione sin intenciones de bajar tanto la voz.

Ron enarcó una ceja, está vez de buen humor a diferencia de la vez que lo hizo en su boda.

-No me hagas caso. Soy muy… emotiva –se disculpó ella misma, ya que no era de su agrado ser grosera con los demás, ni siquiera con Ron Weasley.

-¿Y lloras de felicidad o tristeza por vivir conmigo? –cuestionó.

-¿Debería ser de felicidad?

-No lo sé. Eres una recién casada, tú dirás.

-Lo que digo es que todo esto es contraproducente. Dígame que ya vamos a llegar… -y fue cuando el carro comenzó a tambalearse para adelante y atrás, a saltar y después quedarse quieto, inmóvil-. Dígame que no se acabó la gasolina.

-Mierda... –dijo Ron chasqueando la lengua. Hermione le miró horrorizada. ¡Hablar improperios!-. Esto no es bueno –salió del auto y revisó, mientras que la chica rezaba por que no fuese lo que creía. No obstante, consideró sus posibilidades de hallar un carro y huir con otros desconocidos más agradables-. Sí, esto no es bueno. Tenías razón, se acabó la gasolina. Olvidé por completo llenarla a tope. Joder.

-¿Podría hacerme el favor de no decir malas palabras? –pidió Hermione.

-¿_Malas palabras_? –levantó las dos cejas. ¿Qué clase de niña tonta, mimada y ridículamente infantil se había traído consigo? Se rió de su término-. Las palabras no son malas, solamente quienes lo dicen.

-Bueno, como sea. Me haría el favor de no hacerlo.

Ron rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio te importa más eso que nos hayamos quedado en medio de la nada?

-Equidad para mí.

¿Era en serio? ¿A esa mujer le importaba lo mismo dos cosas que eran incomparables?

-De acuerdo, cara de ángel. De todos modos, está oscureciendo y es mejor que estemos en el auto o nos lo robarán.

-Yo ya estoy en el auto –dijo ella cortante.

Hermione sintió que la luna aparecía con más rapidez cuando Ron terminó de hacer unas llamadas. Se parecía a su padre al momento de negociar un par de cosas aquí y un par de cosas allá. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Quedarse quieta, callada y pensante mientras estuviese cerca de ese hombre que le ponía los pelos de punto.

-Actúas como una adolescente inmadura –comentó Ron cuando entró al auto y cerró la puerta.

-Usted no es precisamente la alegría de la fiesta.

-¿Y qué esperas exactamente de mí?

-Esto debería ser una luna de miel –aclaró Hermione.

-¿Sabes qué? Eso se puede arreglar, de todos modos estamos casados –dijo escondiendo una sonrisa que se hacía visible. ¡Milagro! Sonreía.

-Me refiero a que no ha sido muy amable, señor Weasley.

-Y tú no paras de hablar –recalcó, inclinándose para atrás en la silla. Eso, al parecer, molestó a Hermione por lo que se calló y desvió la mirada. Ron rodó los ojos, suspirando-. Vale, ya es de noche. Ve al asiento trasero y descansa. Allí hay una cobija, cara de ángel. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti.

¡Vaya, un gesto de caballerosidad por fin!

Hermione lo sopesó y aceptó. Se echó y se cubrió. Pronto cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, siendo lo último que escuchara:

-Buenas noches, cara de ángel.

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ^.^ **

**magicamentemuggle: Usaré el tema y algunas partes del libro original, pero básicamente desearía hacerla un poco propia de la pareja. Gracias :)**

**tuc83: Claro que jugaré con los personajes, y es lo que más me gusta. No necesariamente el personaje principal deber ser un ángel caído del cielo :D**


	3. Sucias caravanas

**Capítulo 3**

**Sucias caravanas**

_-Linda, despierta. _

Su respiración era tranquila. Si no fuera porque él comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos y sintiera cosquillas, pudo no hacerle caso y continuar con su dulce sueño. Pero fue cuando reconoció al instante la voz y abrió los ojos de golpe.

_-¿Gilderoy? _

¡Era él! ¡Por el cielo santo que era él! Su misma sonrisa, encantadora; esos ojos llenos de vida; los rasgos maduros y a la vez perfectos. Era tan lindo, tan real, tan adecuado que parecía un sueño. Y realmente creyó que fue así. Porque no sentía furia ni rencor hacia él.

_-Es hora que despiertes, cara de ángel._

Y entonces la fantasía se destrozó. Hermione le vio horrorizada. Se convirtió en una película de miedo. Así que se obligó a abrir los ojos, y esta vez en serio. Se encontró en el asiento del copiloto, sentada hacia el lado de la ventana mientras que el carro avanzaba y podía denotar de poco a poco que el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Definitivamente, escuchar la voz de Ronald Weasley en Gilderoy la había espantado.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Tanto duermes? Es cerca de mediodía –comentó Ron, sin el mínimo interés de saberlo-. En todo ese tiempo pude detener un coche, un conductor muy amable me cedió un poco de gasolina y ahora ya estamos por llegar.

Hermione acostumbraba dormir hasta esas horas (aunque esta vez se pasó una). Se acomodó sobre el asiento y extrajo de su bolso de mano un espejo pequeño y polvos. Fijó que todo estuviera en orden y se aplicó, borrando cada imperfección que su rostro con algunas pecas pudiera tener. Luego lo dejó y dio un bostezo.

-Quisiera saber algo, cara de ángel, ¿hablas dormida? Porque no sé muy bien cómo tomarme el que me hayas llamado "_osito pastelito_". ¿Ya me has cogido mucho cariño, Hermione? –preguntó intentando disimular y reprimir la sonrisa que surgía. Sin embargo, Hermione se murió de la vergüenza. ¿Cuántas veces habrás soñado con Gilderoy esa noche? Así era como le llamaba cuando estaban juntos, y sinceramente no le hacía gracia que las únicas que el tal Ronald se riera fuera a costa suya.

Hermione decidió no contestarle y fijó la mirada en el camino. Pero sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada ya que había pasado un elefantito corriendo entre unas carpas grandes a una lejanía no tan extensa, para su gusto. Se restregó con los puños y volvió a mirar. ¡Ahora eran tres elefantitos!

-Por favor, dígame que esos no son… elefantes –dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿No lo parecen?

**CIRCO "SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY"**

-¿Planea llevarme al circo, señor Weasley? –dijo a modo de petición, porque literalmente deseaba eso. Lo cual era mucho mejor que lo que creía otra parte de sí.

-Algo así. En realidad, soy gerente del circo.

¡Gerente de un circo! ¿Qué secretos más le guardaba Ron? El pánico que había tenido volvió con más fuerza. Eso no era nada bueno, ni en sus peores sueños. La única relación que ella tuvo con los animales fue mirar desde cinco metros a perros y gatos, y evitarlos por todos los medios posibles.

-Luces… histérica.

-Yo… le tengo miedo a los animales –admitió con la esperanza de que conmoviera a Ron y le dejase huir al desierto.

-Pues eso no ayuda mucho a nuestra relación ¿no? –y dicho esto detuvo el carro-. Llegamos, Hermione.

¡No iba a compadecerse! Debía imaginarlo.

-No lo haré. Me niego –dijo con voz temblorosa. Para esos casos, no era precisamente una persona dominante-. Lo siento, señor Weasley, pero no tiene idea de la fobia que le tengo a los animales, así que si no le molesta, prefiero vivir aquí –Ron enarcó una ceja y salió del auto. Unas cuantas personas que pasaban de un lado al otro por las dos carpas se dieron cuenta de su presencia y eso puso más nerviosa a Hermione. Su esposo rodeó el carro y llegó a su puerta, la abrió con calma y se apoyó en el marco-. No va a convencerme…

-Escúchame bien, Hermione –dijo amenazante-, he dormido muy poco, he tenido bastantes problemas con el mal tiempo de clima que estamos pasando y tú estás causando más de los que vales; así que te recomiendo y te aconsejo a que bajes por las buenas y camines de inmediato o te atendrás a las consecuencias, porque al fin y al cabo yo soy tu marido y debes obedecerme.

-Sí, es mi marido, pero no mi dueño. Y ni se atreva a hacerme daño porque le juro que… ¡Ey! –Ron había conseguido sacarla tomándola en brazos y luego echándosela sobre el hombro como si fuese un costal de papas.

Hermione estuvo luchando en todo el trayecto (aunque no tan largo) y se sintió avergonzada de cómo la gente los veía, murmurando y otros cuchicheando. Sólo puso sus pies sobre la tierra cuando arribaron a una caravana.

-De algún u otro modo consigo lo que quiero, Hermione. Te conviene hacerme caso ¿sí?

_¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! _

Pero se quedó callada, mirándole desafiante.

-Bueno, hogar dulce hogar –dijo con una frescura, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hermione se detuvo a observar la caravana. Por fuera, era un chiquero. Los costados estaban sucios por tierra, lodo o la porquería de los animales. Y además, no era muy grande. Esperaba y rogaba que el interior no se pareciera en absoluto. Y entonces, Ron abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar, no sin antes volver a hablarle.

-Bienvenida a casa, cara de ángel. ¿Quieres que te cargue para pasar el umbral? –dijo volviendo a guardarse la sonrisa, aunque sus facciones decían otra cosa.

Si esa era una broma, entonces iba a devolvérsela, se dispuso Hermione.

-De acuerdo –aceptó.

-¿Estás majara? Y un cuerno que no lo haré.

-Si ha podido llevarme desde su auto hasta aquí, supongo que no será nada esto ¿verdad? –se hizo la inocente.

-Es una jodida caravana.

-Eso lo haría más especial.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esto?

-Usted siempre siendo tan tierno y romántico –dijo fingiendo resignación y decepción-. Pero bueno, no es lo suficientemente hombre para complacer a su esposa. Era de esp…

Ron la cogió en brazos como si fuese una pluma, entraron a la caravana y la dejó en el suelo, un poco mareada.

-Luego hablaremos de complacer ¿sí?

Hermione rodó los ojos y sintió haber ganado algo, no sabía qué, pero era algo. Alzó la mirada y comenzó la observación a… ¡Cielos! El interior era peor que el exterior. O había sucedido un terrible robo a mano armada en ese lugar o el dueño tenía un serio problema de desorden colosal.

-Suelo ser un poco desorganizado…

-¿Desorganizado? ¡Esta es una pocilga! ¿Sabe lo que es la cera o limpiador de pisos?

-Bueno, tengo todas mis vacunas y eso es bueno ¿no? Te dejo para que puedas ponerte a gusto y ordenar un poco. Luego podemos ver más lo del asuntillo de "complacer".

Y antes de que Hermione pudiese lanzarle una mirada asesina o unos zapatos que estaban asquerosos, Ron salió de la caravana con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ella apartó unos periódicos del sillón y lo desempolvó, a medias. Se sentó y suspiró pesadamente. Comprendía lo que era la flojera de ordenar unas cosillas, pero esto era extremista. Podía apostar que habría ratas debajo del fregadero o de la cama. Se puso de pie, ya bastante cansada con solo ver el lugar, lo inspeccionó superficialmente hasta llegar a la ventana que tenía las cortinas cerradas. Se asomó y pudo ver a Ron hablar con un hombre un par de centímetros más alto que él, quien lucía desconcertado y a la vez reía, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia a Ron… _Ron_. Pudo mirar su perfil. Tenía las manos en las caderas y apoyaba su peso en una pierna. No estaba mal… no tenía mala figura… podría "complacer"… ¡Cielos! ¿Qué pensaba? Sacudió la cabeza y apartó los pensamientos de allí, como si fueran visibles. Por su bien debía de alejarse de la ventana… y de Ron.

**Thank you so much! ;) For all your reviews.. :D**


End file.
